Long Lived Beautiful Fragrance
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: A request story complete for DreamerDarkness. Asuka Sakamaki, daughter of Cordelia and elder sister of the triplets. Her fun time with her siblings and the Mukami brothers as well. In-progress story with all 10 of them having some fun with her.


**Alright, this is the new story that I FINALLY got to finish up. This is a request story from DreamerDarkness. Sorry it took so long, just too many things popping up unexpectedly and without warning a lot.**

**This is my first maleXfemale sex scene, both are dominate sex partners so it was more difficult. So please comment if there's something wrong or what not. Please and thanks.**

* * *

At 6pm in the evening, during a waxing crescent moon, a female figure stirred from her sleep. Asuka Sakamaki, the older sister of the triplets and older stepsister to Shu, Reiji, and Subaru was waking up from her sleep. Asuka was Cordelia's first child before she had the triplets. She looks 20 years of age but of course is older since she is a vampire like her brothers and step brothers.

Asuka Sakamaki had a nice, average, and slim figure. Her chest size was 22D; long, slender legs of a runner; she had long, wavy, deep violet hair that reached down to her hips. Her eyes were bright green but with slight hints of purple specks inside when she got annoyed or angry. Asuka let out a small yawn as she awoke. Her fangs twitched a little, claiming she was hungry.

Asuka got up out of her bed and headed to her adjoined bathroom to wash up. She brushed her hair and teeth, then placed a light amount of make-up on her eyes, lips, and cheeks. Going back into her room, she picked out a black tank top with no bra; a pair of dark green, laced panties with a dark red skirt to go over it. The skirt reached mid-thighs. Finally she picked a pair of black heels that were two and a half inches high. Feeling satisfied with her outfit and appearance for the night, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once the young Vampiress arrived at the entrance hall, she felt the presence of being watched by one of her brothers. Not concerned, she continued to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Asuka headed straight for the fridge. Opening the fridge door and moving the human food to the side, she pulled out a bottle of blood. Closing the fridge, she leaned her back against the counter drinking her breakfast. While she was having her meal, the kitchen door opened as Raito walked in.

"Good evening sister dear."

"Evening Raito. Sleep well?"

"Mmm yes I did sister dear, yes I did."

Walking over to the fridge, the younger triplet pulled out his own bottle of blood to feed on. He then walked over to stand beside his sister. The two siblings stood side-by-side drinking their blood. Raito watched Asuka while he drank, looking at her outfit more. He liked the way it fit her near perfectly. While he watched Asuka, she ignored him.

After the two finished, Asuka had an idea to tease her sibling a little. Taking the empty bottle to the trash, she leaned over a bit so Raito could see some of her cleavage a bit more. Standing back up, she could see the redhead watching her with interest. She walked back over and leaned against the counter on her arms.

"So Raito~. Any plans for the evening?"

"Hm, no not really. But I could have an idea for one though."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps we could play together Sister dear."

Raito smirked while Asuka thought over his offer.

'Very tempting offer.'

"Fine but we're going to do it in your room, onii-chan."

"Sure thing."

The two left the kitchen for Raito's room. When they got there, Asuka closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking over to the large bed with the younger vampire, she began to feel the need of some type of pleasing. Raito sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. He patted the seat beside him but Asuka shook her head no. Instead, she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"How about we do this my way, onii-chan?"

"Heh someone's a little eager tonight."

Raito reaches up to fondle Asuka's left breast. She slapped his hand out-of-the-way.

"My way or no way."

Her tone was serious this time. Raito accepted, knowing he couldn't challenge the older one without getting beat up pretty badly in the process.

"Alright. You win."

Smirking, the older vampire got off her sibling and pushed him up to the headboard. She lifted off his shirt and used it to tie his wrists together.

"Don't break it or I'm leaving you with a sore and painful erection."

"Yes nee-chan."

Having been left teased before by his mother with a painful and full erection, the young vampire didn't want to feel that again. Not only did Cordelia leave Raito feeling the pain of wanting to release, she made sure he stayed like that for three days straight until he learned his lesson to not attack his uncle for stealing his lover away from him.

Asuka trailed her fingers down his cheek to his neck softly. Her nails barely scratched him. She leaned down to kiss him. Softly and lightly, she quickly pulled back before he could make it deeper. She made light, feathery kisses from his lips to the base of his neck. Letting her fangs out, she bit him hard. Sucking the blood coming out of the fresh wound roughly, Raito moaned in response as he felt himself getting hard.

Retracting her fangs from his neck, she kissed the wound and went back up to kiss him deeply. The two moaned and explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Taking his sister's tongue, the boy sucked on it as his sister let out a pleasing groan in response. Breaking the kiss, Asuka leaned up and slowly took off her shirt. Pleased by seeing her partially naked on her top, Raito felt himself grow a little more in excitement.

Asuka teased her sibling below her with her covered breasts. She pushed them against his chest, rubbing them around a bit. She also kissed his chest in several places while rubbing their chests together. She then slowly reached back and undone her black bra. Letting her large breast spill out from the bra, the male underneath her was feeling that his pants were really tight all of a sudden.

"Beautiful they are Asuka-chan. Really they are."

"Hm. I'm glad you like them. You may get to play with them if you're a good boy. Okay?"

"Yes nee-chan."

Making her way down, Asuka unbuckled Raito's pants and pulled them off.

"Going commando for the night, are we onii-chan?"

She asked in a sexy tone as her brother's well erect cock was standing up, pointing to her. It was nearly ten inches long and starting to leak gooey, white pre-cum out of the slit. Asuka sucked in a breath at the sight of her brother's large cock. Placing a hand on it, she slowly started stroking it. She rubbed her thumb across the slit to gain more moisture to help cover the cock as her hand went up and down it. Raito started to moan a bit.

"Ahh… you're so good at this nee-chan."

Asuka smirked as she continued by going faster. Just when she felt he was getting close, she stopped and got off the bed. The boy just whined when she stopped so suddenly. He watched her go through his drawers in search of something. When she found what she needed, Asuka came back over and slipped it on to his cock.

"Kinky. Such a tease you are placing a cock-ring on me."

"You need it for trying to cum before I say so."

Standing back up, she slipped her skirt off along with her panties. Showing off her lovely pussy lips to her brother. She watched as Raito's cock twitched and leaked more pre-cum as it saw her nude body.

"You have such a gorgeous and sexy body nee-chan."

"Why thank you onii-chan. Would you like to see it in action or play first. I'll give you the option."

"Hm. I think I'll see both."

"Very well then."

Asuka sat back on the bed. She opened her legs a little so he could see her pussy better. She took her breasts in hand and rubbed them together. She bounced them, squeezed them, and pushed them together for a show. She pinched her nipples while letting out a lustful moan. Raito's cock was overflowing with the gooey liquid that he couldn't wait to push himself inside of her warmth.

She giggled at him as his cock twitched in excitement. Moving over to his cock, she crawled over and placed her breasts on him. Placing his member in between, she pumped it while squishing her breasts together around him. The boy was moaning and crying in pleasure more as he tried to release himself. The pre-cum was flowing all over her breasts and dripping off the sides a bit.

Asuka then started sucking him off while continuing to pump his cock with herself. After a few minutes of doing this action, she stopped and leaned up. Touching herself so Raito could see, they both could tell that she was very wet.

"Please sister dear, let me help you with that."

"Alright."

Moving over, she positioned her sex over her brother's mouth. Lowering it, she gave him a command.

"Please me and I'll let you fuck me til I can't stand."

"With pleasure."

Sitting on his face, Raito begin licking, nipping, and tugging at her clit. Circling it a few times with his tongue and licking over her hole as well. Then he started to lick her hole's entrance until he placed his tongue completely inside of her. Making sure he tongue fucked her good, his fangs touched her sensitive skin to scrap it and draw blood.

Asuka was screaming in pleasure as she held on to the headboard of the bed. Her back was arched in pleasure as she was letting her younger brother eat her out. Raito's tongue rubbed her walls teasingly. She pressed herself more onto his face and his tongue was able to slightly touch her g-spot. Taking one of her hands, she pinched her nipples as his tongue rubbed the edge of the sensitive area, Asuka screamed Raito's name as she came on his face. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she moved off of him.

The perverted redhead had her juices on his face as he blushed and looked pleased. Keeping her promise, she untied his hands and tossed the shirt elsewhere. Not having time to think, the older girl was quickly shoved down into the mattress with her brother on top. Raito pinned one of her arms above her head while sitting in between her legs. Leaning down to her ear he whispered;

"Take the ring off and I'll make sure you can't stand for the next two nights."

Liking the idea, she used her free hand to take the cock ring off his member. Swiftly pining that hand with her other one, he used his free hand to play with her breast. Then roughly entered her. He slammed mercilessly into his sister at a rapid pace. Squeezing and tugging at her breast and nipple without going gentle. He nipped and bit her neck sucking roughly as well. Asuka was screaming in pain and pleasure that they were both sure the whole mansion could hear them. Ten minutes later, they both came at the same time. By this time, Asuka was covered in bite marks and rough scratch marks. She was very sore after having sex that her whole lower half of her body was numb and in that sleeping buzz state that annoys her at times. Raito was panting hard as he fell on top of her. The two siblings rested for a bit and finally the younger pulled the covers down for the elder.

"Hey Raito?"

"Hm."

"Can you please take yourself out of me now?"

"Alright sis, here you go."

He pulled himself out and pulled her body close to him. Not bothered by his action, Asuka snuggled closer to him. Raito laid his head in her chest and soon fell asleep. Asuka softly petted his head before she too drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Again I hope you liked it. For others I got requests waiting, more than likely, they'll be out more during the summer when I have more time. The next two weeks is going to be torture for me to finish. **

**Still please review for me and make a request if you like. If you're requesting, look at my profile page for things I request from you before I talk with you personally. That's all for now and wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
